Team Phantom 2: Hanging by a moment
by Girl of the Graveyard
Summary: I thought things would get better after what happend at the graveyard...I guess I was wrong. Now every choice I make determines the lives of the ones I love.
1. Familiar

Chapter One

* * *

"_Don't give up Avy". Said Evan._

"_I haven't given up, why are you telling me this?" I replied, confused at his words._

_He smiled his golden smile that melted my heart even further._

"_Trust me"._

_Then he disappeared. But I continued to stare at the spot where he was just standing. There he went, just like always; leaving me here to defend myself. Go on without him._

_At this thought, tears started to stream down my face. But it wasn't sadness that brought this overflow; it was anger. Anger that he always left me here, trying to figure out his riddles. Never once did he say that he missed me, wished that he could be with me, or more importantly, that he loved me._

_I shook my head, and turned away. The faster I walked, the angrier I got._

'_Don't give up'…_

_I repeated his words over and over. I hadn't given up. Why would he say such a thing? Why wouldn't he explain his words, instead of him telling me to 'trust him'?He was like the old wise man on the hill. Sure, his words were encouraging, but they had no true meaning._

_I started to run. Away from his words, away from the things he hadn't said, and away from my heart. He could have it all. I didn't need them, any of them._

_My heart broke long ago; what good was it now? Something that took up space? Maybe I'd come back for it someday, but for now, it could stay with him…_

I kept re-playing that dream in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Lately, that was the only dream I had, ever since the incident at the graveyard.

I quickly tried to erase that from my mind. It wasn't something I wanted to think about. I was already reminded of it every time I looked in the mirror. If I ever came across that blasted Gama Lini again, I'd give him an equal reminder.

My fingers absently traced over my scar. I felt ugly; marked by some unknown evil. No matter how handsome he may be, he needed a little lesson in manners.

I thought of all the things I could do to him. Strap him to a pole in a lightning storm, have Rain chew off his leg, bury him alive. I knew none of these things would work, considering he was a ghost, but just the thought of pay-back was soothing.

I tapped my pencil on my desk impatiently. I wanted so much for the bell to ring; to be rid of this horrid class for another weekend.

As I looked up Envey caught my attention.

She gave me the what's wrong? look.

I just shook my head and looked back down at my desk. I could only imagine what questions my twin sister had in store for me after class. The thought sent shivers down my spine. I didn't like discussing my dream to anyone, not even myself. I knew what people would think. They would think I was some psycho, driven crazy by the death of my lost soul mate. That would be an interesting discussion. I would probably end up committed.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. Everyone but me rushed out the door. I slowly put my books into my bag. Though I was happy that school was out for the weekend, I wasn't happy enough to celebrate.

As I made my way to the door, my teacher, Mr. Kenton, called me over. Rolling my eyes, I turned back around to his desk.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"AJ, I've noticed a difference in you the past week, is everything alright?" He replied, studying my expressions closely.

I decided to ply dumb. "I don't know what you mean".

He leaned against his desk and folded his hands together.

"AJ", he said sternly. "You can trust me".

There was the trust me thing again. It seemed like a regular comment anymore. It was like people had to _tell _me to trust them, instead of just expecting me to.

"There is nothing wrong". My voice sounded dead, even to me.

He seemed to understand that what was troubling me wasn't something I was willingly going to share.

"Alright". He said finally, giving in.

I took that as a dismissal, weather he meant it to be or not. I exited the classroom, and made my way down the crowded hallway. I didn't want to talk about it. Why couldn't people just leave me alone, and let me rot in my own misery? I knew the reason was because they cared about me, but I wasn't ready to be reasonable at the moment.

When I reached my locker I easily managed the lock, and opened the door. I grabbed my coat, took out the unneeded books out of my bag, and slammed the door shut. I was surprised it still shut, from all the abuse it had suffered though for the last week of me slamming it.

I then set back down the hallway to the school doors. I angrily opened the door and stepped outside. I didn't bother to notice Britney Baxter, my preppie enemy from day one, glare at me as I walked past her and her drones.

All I wanted right now was to be alone and let my emotions drown me. Luckily I was able to avoid Envey… for the moment.

I didn't know where to go, so I just let my feet carry me.

As I walked I put my coat on and put my hands inside the pockets to protect them from the bitter cold. The wind only made the temperature worse. It blew my long whit hair into my face, stung my cheeks, and made me shiver despite my coat.

As I passed by a cluster of stores, I avoided my reflection in their shinny windows. I didn't want to see my scar. It was like I was branded. as if I neede another reason to be considered a freak.

I put my hood up, not only to cover my frozen ears, but to hide my face as well. Ever since Gama did this to me I've felt like nothing but a prisoner; trapped by my own unwanted emotions.

At least Zora was dead, cursed by Evan's death. That was the only comforting thought. It was the only good outcome of it all.

After an hour of walking I ended up in the park.

I sat on an empty bench, in the middle of the vacant paradise. All I wanted was for my thoughts to quiet enough to let me think straight, If this kept up, I _would_ go mad.

I stared at the ground. If people were to walk by they probably wouldn't even notice me, they would think I was a statue.

But was I more zombie than a statue, a dead a creature that was still alive? A creature with no feeling, expressions, or thoughts; an empty shell? Was that the type of creature I had become?

'_No'. _I thought to myself. '_I am a ghost'._

Anymore it seemed like every topic I could possibly think of, ended up becoming a bad thing in some small way or another.

I breathed out heavily. If only I could turn my brain off. Course that was my brothers talent, not mine. I laughed at this thought. Humor. That was the last thing I expected right now.

I laid length wise on he bench, tucking my hands behind my head; my legs dangling off the end. I stared at the cold, gray sky.

I thought about Evan. Oh, how much I missed him. I wished I could hug him and never let go, and he would say that he loved me.

But that was only a fantasy. A fairytale gone horribly wrong.

I sighed. I hated my life right now. More myself than my life, in all honesty.

I remember Zora saying in the woods that she knew where Evan was buried. How had she known that, and not me? Sure, I would have never guessed he would have ended up in the town I moved to, where my parents and family had grown up, that was just pure irony if I had ever seen it. Too ironic. Like fate…

…or was it planned?

It was probably just a coincidence. Evan never really told me a lot about his parents. He said he didn't remember them much. Just that they had died when he was two, and that he had gone off to live with his grandmother. He never told me how they died, and I wasn't bold enough to ask.

As I lay there, swimming in my lost memories, a small flake of white puff landed on my nose. I grumbled as I sat up. Now I would have to go home and endure another 20 question count down. As I got to my feet and started walking in the direction I thought my house was in, I realized I had gone into a part of the park I wasn't familiar to. I decided to go back the way I had come. More little white puffs started to fall.

As I looked around, I saw a playground that I hadn't noticed before. The swings swung back and forth by themselves, the merry-go-round squeaked as it spun slightly. And as I glanced back to the swings, I noticed a black figure with two purple eyes staring back at me.

I gasped and stepped back. Accidentally, I stepped onto a patch of ice, and fell onto my back. I sat up as quickly as I could and looked at the swings. But the black figure was gone.

I raised my hand up to my chest. My heart threatened to pound itself right out. I slowly got back onto my feet, as I continued to stare at the swings.

Either I had officially gone mad, or my fears were literally stalking me.

Finally got this posted! Well, re-posted I should say. For those who don't know this, there is a first story to this. (explains why there is a '2' in the title) I will say now that, that story isn't very good. This one is much better. But It'll give you the basic Idea of what is going on. But anyway, leave a review. No flames. Please and Thank you!


	2. New Leaf

**Chapter Two**

**New Leaf**

* * *

As I sat at my computer that night I couldn't help but be distracted by my wandering and restless thoughts. What I had seen in the park disturbed me. That wasn't just any random black figure. That was some sort of dog. And most dogs that I know don't have purple eyes.

I tried over and over again to start my report, but I just couldn't concentrate. Rain sat on my bed, staring at me.

"What?" I asked softly.

She gave a little whimper, and continued to stare at me.

I gave a half smile, with a little effort, and turned back to my computer. I gave up on trying to think of something decent to write, nothing came to mind. I could barely think about the issues in my own life, there was no way I would be able to come up with a story about someone else's.

As I put on my pajamas I heard a little tap on my door.

"Yeah", I replied. It barely audible over my stereo. But of course in this family you had the power to hear over even my Marilyn Manson cd that was blaring on my stereo, everyone except for my dad.

My door opened to reveal my mom.

"Hey you." She said.

"What do you need?" I asked politely.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on you". She replied as she walked inside and sat on my bed next to Rain. "You've been a little distant since you got home from school today".

"I'm fine". I said as I turned off my music.

"You sure?"

I felt like that was one of those questions on a test that you know you've read the information about it, but regardless of that, you cant seem to figure out the right answer.

"I'm fine". I said again.

My mom didn't buy it.

"No your not." She exclaimed, "Avy, you've changed a lot since…the accident".

I looked away from her gaze.

"You used to be so happy and talkative. Now you barely say a thing, and you never smile anymore".

I felt emotion climb itself up into my throat, like a knot. It was almost painful to hear my mother say these words. I finally realized that she suffered along with me.

After a few minutes of no reply, she got up from my bed and gave me a kiss on the forehead. She gave a small, sad smile before shutting the door.

I sighed. Was killing Zora really the end of all of this? If it was, it sure didn't feel like it. Course Gama was still out there. That was not, in any way, a reassuring thought.

I put Rain in her bed, and then climbed into mine.

I think I was finally starting to come to terms with myself in general. Finally starting to turn over a new leaf in my life. And as I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep, I had a deep gut feeling that things were going to change… For better or worse, I didn't know.

-- --

(No point of view)

All was quiet except for the sound of footsteps on the wet ground. The old metal gate of the cemetery creaked as the wind pushed it open and shut. The lock that kept the graves safe during the night had been removed, and by its appearance it had been removed forcefully. Two black figures moved through out the dark, drifting through the headstones, searching for only one in particular. They did not speak, but kept silent through their search. The two figures included a girl, about the age of sixteen. Her violet eyes and long black hair was ominous, and gave her a mysterious look. The other was a boy, probably in his early twenties. He had the same dark and mysterious look as his mistress. But as they looked at every headstone they passed, the girl finally stopped at one.

"Here he is", the girl said softly.

The boy walked over to her and read the name.

"So it is", he replied. The girl rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Do you have the vile?"

He nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Without needing any further commentary, he took out a dark blue, glass vile from his trench coat pocket. The liquid inside glowed a bright green. From the looks of it, it seemed like toxic waste. He removed the cork from the top and very carefully poured the liquid onto the ground. Instantly, the ground drank in the liquid thirstily. It slowly disappeared into the earth, until it was completely gone. The pair stood there for a moment.

The girl looked over to the boy.

"You know what to do Gama", she said softly.

The boy called Gama nodded in response. Gama suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared moments later. He was not alone. In his arms was another boy about the age of fifteen. The boy's body was limp, and seemed to be only asleep, as his chest breathed in and out.

The girl smiled a radiant white smile.

"Finally", she whispered. She walked up to the boy still resting in Gama's arms. She smoothed back his blonde hair softly.

The boy's blue eyes slowly blinked open. His tired eyes only stared at the beautiful girl before him.

"Hello", she said.

"H... Hi", he managed to mutter.

"Shhh, don't speak until you get your strength back. My name is Vera; I'm here to watch over you".

The boy nodded.

"Sleep now, everything will be explained later", she said as the boys eyes slowly closed.

The pair smiled at each other as they started to walk out of the graveyard. They now accompanied by one more member.

-- --

(Back to AJ's Point of View)

That night I actually didn't dream the same dream that I had been haunted by for the past week or so. This time I dreamed something different.

Me and Evan were at the beach in my old city. The two of us were sitting on an old fallen tree; it bleached white by the ocean surf. He turned to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I gave him a smile, and he smiled back at me.

I turned back to the sunset.

I felt him grab my arm. I didn't mind until his grip started to get tighter, so much, that it started to hurt. I looked at him, to tell him to stop, when I realized that it no longer was Evan who sat next to me, but a girl. A girl with purple eyes. I yelled in horror, and fell backwards off the log…

…And then I woke up… on the floor.

I groaned as I got up. My blanket was wrapped around me, not allowing me to move my arms. After a few minutes of struggle, I finally remembered that I could go invisible. If I had been able to move my arms I would have smacked myself. Course it had been since the cemetery that I last went ghost, I would probably need some tuning up. I went invisible and untangled myself from my blanket.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed.

Evan had grown into my heart so deep, that it was hard to let him go. At times I couldn't even breathe. Like my heart was breaking all over again. Sadness would wash through me, and that would be all that I would feel. An emptiness that I couldn't destroy, not even touch. It cut me so deep to lose him, like a razor blade on flesh. This cut would not heal though. Every time I took one step away from him, one step to moving on, I took two steps backwards. I was sick of it, sick of my suffering heart.

I got up from my bed and started to get dressed. Today my attire included a small knee-high, black dress, black tights, and my usual knee-high combat boots. I put my white hair into a simple ponytail. After I got done brushing my teeth and adding some make-up to my pale face, I slowly made my way downstairs.

Like every Saturday went, my mom and dad went to work and me, Josh, and Envey stayed home and relaxed... for the most part anyway.

As I made my way to the living room Josh sat on the couch watching TV. I heard the sink on in the kitchen; Envey was probably making breakfast for everyone. When I approached he looked up at me.

"Morning", he said.

"Hey", I replied quietly.

He turned his attention back to the TV, so I walked into the kitchen to see what Envey was doing. She was cooking pancakes while washing up last nights dishes.

"You're too motherly for your own good sometimes", I told her.

She turned and looked back at me. She smiled a gentle smile. "I know", was her simple reply. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I didn't feel like trying to make small talk anymore.

"Oh, you got a phone call by the way", she said.

"From who?" I could hear the boredum in my voice

"Leon", She replied as she looked at me.

I didn't answer, instead, I continued to blankly stare at the ceiling. What could he possibly want?

"You should call him back", said Envey.

"I will… eventually". I replied as I walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. I heard Envey grumble as I sat down on the couch next to Josh and Rain.

They were watching some pointless sitcom. But I didn't complain. A few minutes later Envey announced that breakfast was ready. Josh raced to the kitchen, Rain following close behind. I just sat there, not really hungry.

I walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I'm going to go for a walk", I said. "I'll be home in time for dinner".

The two silently stared at me. After a second of no reply, I dismissed myself. I was sure that once I left they would talk about me.

I figured some fresh air would help cheer me up a bit. I shapeshifted into my wolf form and walked through the door.

* * *

A/N: Should be starting chapter 3 soon!


End file.
